A Walk To Remember
by austinandally3
Summary: With a life like Ally Dawson's, anything can happen. In love with her best friend. Her life is a rollercoaster that just keeps moving. Austin Moon's life is typical. In the shadows of his brothers and sister. He does anything to try to get a little bit of attention in his household. His love life is just like hers. In love with his best friend. Their lives are A Walk To Remember.


**Author's Note:**

** Hey! New Story! Hooray! Okay, so, if you have never heard of me, my name is austinandally3! If you have heard of me, Welcome to my new story! Okeydokey, lets get on with this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you may recognize!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**No POV**

Ally Dawson never thought that this day would come. Yes, she dreamed about it since middle school, but the day never seemed to come. Until today. Graduation day. Ally woke up feeling over the moon, with a huge smile on her face. She noticed her mouth was sore, and she realized that she must've slept all night smiling. She sits up in bed, and leans over to her desk, reaching for her phone. The time is 9:28, just enough time to get ready. She quickly sends a text to her friends, and then goes into her bathroom. She turns the shower on, and plugs her phone into the docking station and blares her music. She gets in the shower, and sings along to the currently playing song. When she gets out, she checks her phone, and notices a couple texts from her friends.

**-_9:35 Graduation DAY! Hurry up and get ready! I need to see you Chika!-Trish_**

**_-9:42 Hey Babe! Ha-ha I'm only kidding! Today's GRADUATION DAY! Get out of the shower and get yourself to my house!-Austin_**

**_-9:57 Hey! Austin is jumping around the house and I don't know why, so come over quick!-Dez_**

**_-9:58 Oh wait...It's graduation day? Never mind I guess!-Dez_**

Ally smiles, and quickly changes into something cute. Not because she wanted to impress Austin, of coarse not! Yes, Ally had a crush on her best friend, and so she always tried to win his attention, but it never worked. She grabs a red skater skirt out of her closet, and a white with black polka dotted crop-top and quickly dresses. She goes to her shoe closet and pulls out her red pair of Converse, and puts her hair up in a high, messy sock bun. She then goes into her bathroom and puts on her makeup. She puts on her mascara, and eyeliner, and then putting on white eye shadow. She puts on red lipstick and looks at her appearance in the mirror. She smiles. Sure, it's not what she's going to wear for the graduation ceremony later today, but who cares?

**Ally POV**

I quickly take a picture in the mirror and Snapchat it to all of my friends. Then, I grab my purse, and I walk downstairs. The second I walk downstairs, my Mom starts cheering.

"My Baby is graduating!" She cries. I laugh and hug her. I feel a tug on my leg, and notice my 5 year old sister, Agnes, looking up at me. I smile and kneel down to her height.

"Hey Aggie! What's up?" She touches my nose and laughs. "Where are you going?" She asks me. "I'm going to Austin's house." I say. Agnes has loved Austin for as long as she has lived. Austin loves her just as much. "Can I come with you? Please can I come with you?!" She wines. I laugh and shake my head. "Today is a very special day for us, so we are going to celebrate. I'll see you later, m'kay?" She slowly nods and runs to her playroom, happy again. I stand up and laugh. My Mom, stands in the kitchen making late breakfast. "Hey Mom, I'm going to Austin's!" I call. She nods. "Tell Mimi I'll save us both seats in the stadium." I laugh and nod. I walk out of the house, and walk on the sidewalk until I get a few houses down to the Moon house. I walk up the porch steps, and knock on the front door. Riker, Austin's brother opens the door.  
"Austin! Ally's here!" He calls. I nod and walk inside and into their kitchen, finding Mimi Moon. In the Moon family, there's Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Austin, and Rydel who is literally one of my best girl-friends. Austin is fourth-oldest and Ryland being the youngest. He is a year younger than me and Austin. The family also has Ratliff in their house, who lives with them and is a close family friend. I walk over to Mimi and kiss her cheek. "Hey Mimi." I say. Mimi laughs and turns toward me. "Why hello Ally. You look beautiful today!" She says, hugging me. I smile. She's technically my second mom. "Thanks. Do you happen to know where Austin is?" Mimi shrugs. "I don't know where anyone is in this house anymore!" I laugh. "He's probably in the basement. Thanks anyways Mimi!" I call, leaving the kitchen. I walk to the stairs of the basement and walk down. There, I hear Austin and Dez, who is another one of my friends yelling at the TV while playing video games. I laugh and walk over to Austin, and sit on his lap. He smiles, but doesn't say anything. I watch them play and yell for about ten minutes, before they both die and give up. I laugh at them as they both yell at each other. "Hey guys." I say. They both stop yelling, and turn their heads to me. "We have to leave in like, an hour, for graduation!" Their eyes widen and they both jump up, and Dez runs upstairs yelling a goodbye to Austin. I laugh and walk towards the stairs. "See you, Austin!" I call.

**Line Break...Graduation!**

"...Ally Dawson...Austin Moon...Aria Linsley...Dez Worthy..." The list moves on as everyone files up to the stage to grab our diplomas. When I get up there to grab my diploma, a wave of excitement rushes through me. I GRADUATED! Eventually the ceremony is over, and the graduates all throw their caps. I laugh and I look over to Austin, who winks at me. "We graduated! Who knew?" I yell. Austin laughs, and pulls me into a hug. I can't believe this day has come!

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Hey, so I know this really doesn't make that much sense right now...But it will! So, hang in there with me! Please Review! Thanks!**

**austinandally3**

**February 13, 2013**

**9:51 Virginia Time**


End file.
